Wireless communication has afforded consumers increased access to information and services. Cellular networks operated by service providers are connected to the Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) to enable communication between various types of mobile devices and landline (wired) devices. Routable telephone numbers may be assigned to each device to communicate with one another via the PSTN.
Virtual telephone numbers (e.g., non-geographical telephone numbers) are telephone numbers associated with a country but not to any particular location within that country. For example, certain numbering plans (e.g., the North American Numbering Plan) may reserve virtual telephone numbers (e.g., telephone numbers with 5XX area codes) for these purposes.
Various types of mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, mobile broadband devices, telematics devices, etc.) may have various uses for a communications network. For example, certain services may involve more frequent communication over a communication network (e.g., the Public Switched Telephone Network) than others. More specifically, mobile phone services may use a communication network more frequently than alarm system services due to the inherent purposes of the respective services (e.g., to facilitate communication between users versus to communicate a breach in a secured location).
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.